High School DxD: The Other Side Of Life Reediction
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Historia original, que decido hacer de nuevo solo espero la arena en mi cara :v en fin ni siquiera les haré caso y les torturo siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola pues aquí de nuevo, eh pensado en reeditar mi primer historia de DxD, y pues la verdad lo haré espero que no se enojen bola de amargados, pues doy inició a la tercera reedición de DxD.**

 **No soy dueño se High School DxD, solo los OC y nada mas.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **EL PASADO Y DEJADO A SU SUERTE Y PRÓLOGO**

Bueno hace tiempo atras un caido llamado barakiel concivio a una angel caída, se llama akeno hermana mayor, luego un año despues a sergio pero algo sucedio la madre antes de fuea asesinada dejo que escapara, Akeno que actualmente es la reina de la gran Rias Gremory, poco despues de nacio sergio pero al saber que es un caido, en el mundo humano en el pais de mexico en frente de la casa de una mujer mayor llamada veronica el error que cometio es dejalo a su suerte asi que con el paso del tiempo el sera el actual clan sanawa pero veamos que fue de ese fatidico dia que la madre de Akeno y de el paso...

Madre: Akeno espero que estes bien (cargando a su hijo) sergio espero que vivas una vida humana, te amo mi pequeño (corriendo por su vida y la de su hijo)

Sujeto: traerla, que no se escape (muy molesto persiguiendo a la mujer con su hijo)

Madre: (desapareciendo y reapareciendo en otro lado en mexico) necesito que alguien lo cuide en esa casa (corriendo con desesperacion toca la puerta y le abren)

Veronica: que se le ofrece? (Pregunta tranquila la joven mujer pelinegra)

Madre: por favor cuide de mi hijo se lo suprico (pide en respuesta la mujer muy asustada)

Veronica: pero porque deberia (impactada) no se si deba (muy asustada la mujer)

Madre: alquien quiere matarlo por favor, yo quiero que viva una vida feliz (con tristeza al ver a su bebe dormido) por favor cuidelo (entregandoselo)

Veronica: esta bien lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo (tomando al bebe)

Madre: gracias (desapareciendo) podre irme en paz, sabiendo que lo cuidara (sonriendo lo que no sabian es que le dieron despues de todo)

Veronica: que demonios! (triste y mira al bebe durmiendo con tranquilidad) lo hare por usted (con determinacion)

 **CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES**

Trancuridos cuatro años desde aquel dia tragico sergio Martinez de cuatro años es un niño alegre su madre adoptiva tiene ya unos 20 años tenia 16 cuando paso pero ahora que ya es una mujer joven casi mayor se alegra de ver a su hijo jugar con alegria.

Sergio: mama mira (dandole una flor) toma es para ti (con inocencia el niño pelinegro)

Veronica: gracias corazon (tomando la flor) eres muy amable (sonriendole a su hijo)

Sergio: mama cuando sea grande quiero ser alguien que cuide a todos como un heroe y tener mi propio equipo! (feliz el niño)

Veronica: lo aras mi príncipe lo aras (con cariño pero despues cambiaria el curso por su odio)

 **CINCO AÑOS MAS**

Cinco años mas pasaron y el niño crece y ahora tiene nueve años lo que no entendio fue que su madre actuara de una manera hostil quien sabe el porque por al cumplir los siete años su madre actua de manera cruel castigandolo de maneras crueles pero no termino asi a esa edad se fueron a japon, precisamente a tokio, poco despues de eso siguio igual cuando cumple los nueve años ella...

Veronica: largar engendro vete de mi casa! (con odio y veneno en su voz)

Sergio: (triste) no puedes, soy tu hijo no me hagas eso (con voz quebrada)

Varonica: (lo toma y lo saca a la calle con sus cosas) y no vuelvas maldito mocoso (cerandole la puerta en la cara del pobre niño)

Sergio: ahora donde vivire ya no soy Sergio Martinez, sere Sanawa sergio desde ahora! (con odio y camina asia kioto)

Despues de eso tubo que pasar la noche caminando con mucho frio hasta que amanecio siguio y siguio caminando hasta llegar a casi cerca de kioto.

Sergio: (ve el letrero) a pesar de que yo era mexicano entiendo las letras japonesas dice ciudad de kouh a 1230 km derecho ciudad de nadehisco siguiente desviacion (al ver el las ciudades mas cercanas pero al ver que pasa, el ve que la familia le dice a una niña que baja espera con alegria el espera y escucha a la niña)

Miku: si esperare con todo otou-san ouka-san! (Feliz la niña)

Sergio: porque siento que se queda esperando hasta llorar? Oh si a mi me paso eso (con molestia al ver que le pase lo mismo a la pobre niña de pelo verde azulado siguio viendo hasta que anochesio y la niña empieza a llorar el sabe que el puede cuidarla cuando encuentre una familia que se prometio)

Sergio: hola te dejaron sola verdad? (Pregunta con tristeza la niña acentua, Sergio la abraza y la pequeña llora con mucha tristeza)

Miku: mama y papa me dejaron sola, siempre me dejaron sola! (Exclama muy triste sube la cabeza y se da cuenta que el le sonrie y le acaria la cabeza)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso yo te cuidare de todo, yo no te dejare sola (con determinacion el niño mas mayor que ellas por 3 años de diferencia)

Miku: gracias nii-san como te llamas? (Pregunta algo apenada la niña)

Sergio: me llamo Sanawa Sergio y el tuyo (responde sonriendo)

Miku: me llamo Miku no tengo apellido nunca me lo dieron (tristeza dice la niña)

Sergio: (pensando) mmmmm que tal Sanawa Miku como yo sere tu hermano mayor, que te cuidare por siempre (sonriendo a la niña le agrado ese nombre)

Miku: gracias nii-san ahora donde vamos? (Pregunta sonriendo)

Sergio: me dirigo a kouh a buscar a alguien que nos cuide (responde tomandole la mano a la niña y caminan los dos de la mano pasando asi una noche que cambiaria sus vidas)

 **TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Sergio: que caminata no lo crees inmoto-chan (sonriendo, la niña solo acentua la cabeza como aprobación)

Miku: estamos cerca de la ciudad de kouh, crees que llegaremos pronto? (Pregunta con alegria la niña)

Sergio: posiblemente miku-chan, esperemos que asi sea (con con calma)

Pero era dificil cerca de kouh era mucho faltaba mucho y los dias eran horendos hasta que la pequeña cae al suelo asustandolo lo que no sabian es que el le daba de comer a ella que el pero no era suficiente la niña ya estaba débil y solo el esperaba su muerte de manera calmada y sin dolor.

Miku: estas aqui nii-san? (Pregunta sonriendo pero sabian que era todo)

Sergio: si aqui esta tu nii-san descansa si (responde con lagrimas el pobre chico)

Miku: tengo sueño nii-san, no quiero dormir aun quiero llegar contigo y creser juntos y ser lo mejores hermanos! (Exclama con una voz casi apagada)

Sergio: yo tambien quiero eso miku yo tambien! (Exclama llorando)

Miku: gracias nii-san (cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa)

Sergio: descansa pequeña, descansa (con tristeza camina asia otro lado y mueve la tierra y la deja en el hoyo y la entierra y se queda incado por un minuto)

Desde otro lado la madre tenia rabia que esa mujer no cumpriera su promesa algun dia pagaria eso entonces el chico siguiendo su camino, sergio siguio solo desde que murio su primera persona importante siguio los dias pero ya estaba muy debil y queria ser feliz pero no pudo cae al piso sabia que llega su hora pero el destino aveces es muy bondadoso.

Sergio: (sin moverse y sin poder hablar) (mente/este es mi fin aqui sin lograr nada sin hacer mi sueño de proteger a todos no lo puedo creer quiero vivir!) (exclama mentalmente ya a punto de caer dormido pero pasa un coche de lado de el y baja una mujer joven de pelo verde con dos coletas y vestida formal)

Saya: oh por dios pobre chiquillo debo ayudarlo! (Exclama alterada)

Sergio: (mente/escucho alguien cargandome quiero seguir vivo!) (exclama mentalmente, mientras cae en inconciencia y es llevado por la mujer)

 **POCO DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL DE KOUH**

Es una suerte que el chico viva gracias a Saya Hatsune ex-demonio, jubilada de su cargo antes era del clan hatsune, uno de los cuatro clanes imperiales, ella es la salvadora de este joven, ella se dio cuenta de los poderes de un caido de sangre pura, sin eso el no sobreviviera mucho ahora vemos al chico recostado en una cama mientras es cuidado por ella.

Sergio: (despertandose) donde estoy? (Pregunta muy confundido el pequeño)

Saya: hola pequeño te encontre (entregando una tasa de chocolate que lo acepta) dime que sicedio contigo (responde la mujer con preocupacion)

Sergio: yo fui dejado a mi suerte, cuando mi mama me dejo en la calle estube caminando y caminando, no sbaia que hacer (mirada baja ella sabe que ha sufrido demaciado)

Saya: te entiendo pequeño, espero que estes bien quiero cuidarte con todo mi corazon, nunca lastimarte quiero que seas feliz (le dedica una sonrisa, al niño que se sorprende demaciado haciendo que llore de alegria)

Sergio: gracias ouka-san (llorando y la abraza)

Saya: yo te cuidare en ahora y en adelante soushi (corresponde el abrazo feliz)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR**

* * *

 **Bien engendros del mal, después de todo ni les hago caso y así me gusta que se enojen :3, en fina un seguiré con el projecto original ok se despide.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Nueva oportunidad

**Bien engendros del mal culpen a fipe2 por subir su tortura cancerígena, culpen al negro ese.**

 **No soy dueño se High School DxD, solo los OC y nada mas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR**

Saya: te entiendo pequeño espero que estes bien quiero cuidarte con todo mi corazon y nunca lastimarte quiero que seas feliz (sonriendo al niño que se sorprende demaciado haciendo que llore de alegria)

Sergio: gracias ouka-san (llorando y la abraza)

Saya: yo te cuidare en ahora y en adelante soushi (feliz)

Asi es como inicia la nueva oportunidad de vivir para nuestro pelinegro, saya debe ocultarle a sergio de que es una ex-demonio el posiblemente se que el estara en peligro en el mundo sobrenatural pasados unas horas sergio y la nueva madre saya caminan asia su casa.

Sergio: (emocionado) wooo es una gran casa mama trabajas mucho (sonriendo el infante)

Saya: si trabajo para tener esto (alegremente al saber que no quedara con odio)

Sergio: espero que sea asi (sonríe alegre)

 **Seis años despues**

Seis años pasaron de que fue salvado de su muerte, gracias a ella y de su poder sagrado que le dio, dios antes de que muriera en la tercera gran guerra de la tres facciones, ahora con 15 años y su primer dia en la academia kouh, sergio es un chico guapo y alegre y gentil con las personas despues de que su madre le enseñara la bondad de ayudar a quienes lo necesita el camina con tranquilidad la academia kouh, antes era de puras chicas pero poco despues dejo que sea mixta ahora podrian entran los chicos pocos pudieron entre ellos el, camina con tranquilidad asia su nuevo dia en su academia.

Sergio: ahhh bueno es mi primer dia en esta academia despues de lo que paso haca seis años ahora soy diferente, mi madre me enseño demaciado en el arte de la espada y de defensa personal (sonriendo sin saber que llego a la academia al entrar a la academia muchas chicas lo miran con curiosidad y otras con desprecio sigue hasta su salon donde el maestro hace sus presentación)

Maestro: buenos dias a todos tenemos a un nuevo estudiante pasa por favor (indica el maestro dejando pasar al chico)

Sergio: hola me llamo sanawa sergio es un gusto concerlos a todos (sonriendo haciendo que las chicas se pongan alegres y algunos chicos con celos)

Maestro: tienen preguntas para sanawa-san (sonríe y una chica de coletas cortas de pelo castaño contesta) si kasae-san (tranquilo)

Kasae: cuantos años tienes y de que pais eres y tienes novia? (Haciendo 3 preguntas)

Sergio: tengo 15, era mexicano y no tengo novia (responde sonriendo, algo nervioso)

Maestro: otra pregunta mas antes de iniciar la clase (indica una chica loli de pelo amarillo pregunta) si kagamine-san (observa a la chica)

Rin: tienes familia o eres solo? (Pregunta la peliamarilla)

Sergio: tengo a mi madre que la quiero tanto (responde sonriendo asiendo sonrojar algunas chicas)

Maestro es todo sanawa-san, sientese en aquel lugar detras de el indica el maestro señalando la ventanda detras del pelon/de verdad se me olvido el nombre del calvito pervertido)

Sergio: si gracias sensei (camina a su nuevo asiento poco despues de eso el descanso llego)

 **Descanso**

La hora de descanso llega, el chico quiere ir a comer cuando es rodeado de chicas, afortunado.

Chica 1: eres muy lindo quieres ir al caraoke a cantar conmigo y mis amigas despues de que te enseñemos la academia (propone una chica de pelo naranja)

Chica 3: o puedes ir al club de kendo a vernos entrenar (indica la chica invitando a que las vea entrenar)

Sergio: paso en ir al caraoke pero me gustaria ver el club de kendo dijeron que es la mejor (tomando la invitacion de la chica 3 de pelo castaño)

Chica 3: vamos si quiere puede entrenar con nosotras (alegre la chica castaña, camian ellos, pero la de pelo amarillo nadie sabe que es una caída ve con malas intenciones a el)

 **Club de kendo**

El chico es guiado al club de kendo, observa a todas las mujeres entrenando le agrada un poco.

Sergio: asi que es el club de kendo oh miren esos fisgones (indica al ver al duo pervertido de inmediato las chicas los golpean)

Kasae: dejaos si son las bestias pervertidas, bueno bienvenido al club de kendo si quiere puede ensayar (enseñandole una buko)

Sergio: con gusto (tomando la buko) que liviano no importa (moviendo con ajilidad la katana de banbu dejando desconsertadas a la chicas esas bakus son muy pesadas para ellas se le dificulta pero al verlo con ella se ve que no le moleste)

Kasae: como es que la aguante, eso es muy pesado para mi y mis compañeras (mira la castaña muy desconsertada)

Sergio: bueno mi madre me enseño kendo y el arte de la espada, no por eso seria pesada (moviendo con tranquilidad haciendo que lo miren con admiracion al saber que entrena este arte)

Kasae: me alegra eso sanawa-kun (tomando la buko)

Sergio: si quieres llamame sergio (sonrie en respuesta)

Kasae: esta bien sergio-san, bueno que le gusto su entrada siempre sera de su agrado aqui (invita de nuevo la chica

Sergio: (saliendo) gracias kasae-san, nos vemos vere mas cosas oh es un edificio antiguo eh bueno es mejor ver como esta el edificio del consejo estudiantil (camina asia el nuevo edificio desde la ventana del viejo edificio ve una chica de pelo rojo como la sangre)

Rias: ese chico tiene algo que me preocupa (con preocupación la pelirroja)

Akeno: ara le gusta el nuevo chico bucho? (Pregunta la morena alegre la hermana mayor)

Rias: no es eso Akeno, ese chico tiene un poder oculto solo es eso (responde con deje de preocupacion)

Akeno: porque no manda a souna shitori-san a que investigue (indica con tranquilidad)

Rias: tienes razon akeno (alegre y sona sitri aparece porque el nombre y no como lo dijo Akeno pues en el mundo sobrenatural o inframundo se le llama asi pero en el club de las investigaciones ocultas o club de ocultismo se le dice asi)

Sona: que pasa Rias-san? (Pregunta con curiosidad la mujer)

Rias: quiero que investigues al nuevo chico, se llama sanawa sergio, primero con documentos y luego con seguirlo sabremos que es (propone seria la pelirroja)

Sona: como ordene bucho (sale del club)

Koneko, yuno: nosotras podemos vigilarlo para que no este en ojos de los caídos (proponen las lolis de pelo gris y rosa las mascotas de kouh gasai yuno y Koneko Toujou)

Rias: si despues de que sona informe el resusltado (se voltea seria y las nekomatar acienten)

 **Residencia Hatsune**

Despues de eso el dia acaba y el regresa a su casa que lo espera su madre que ya es mayor y aun con una figura que envidia a cualquier mujer de su edad.

Sergio: eh regresado ouka-san (indica alegre entrando el pelinegro)

Saya: hola soushi como te fue en tu primer dia? (Pregunta la de dos coletas verde azuladas)

Sergio: bien por ser mi primer dia es la oportunidad que aprovecho con alegria (responde alegre el)

Saya: es la segunda oportunidad de vivir, no lo olvides aun recuerdas el dia que te salve? (Pregunta alegre la mujer)

Sergio: si aun recuerdo el dia que tu me salvastes (responde agradecido con lagrimas)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **RECORDANDO EL DIA QUE ME SALVASTES**

* * *

 **Bien engendros del mal, después de todo ni les hago caso y así me gusta que se enojen :3, en fina un seguiré con el projecto original ok se despide.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Recuerdos del pasado

**Bien engendros del mal culpen a fipe2 por subir su tortura cancerígena, culpen al negro ese.**

 **Chillones de primera.**

 **No soy dueño se High School DxD, solo los OC y nada mas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **RECORDANDO EL DIA QUE ME SALVASTES**

Saya: es la segunda oportunidad de vivir, no lo olvides aun recuerdas el dia que te salve (alegre la mujer)

Sergio: si aun recuerdo el dia que tu me salvastes (contesta alegre con lagrimas)

Saya: si eso recuerdas antes de que te salvara? (Pregunta con tranquilidad)

Sergio: era muy pequeño recuerdo vagamente, entre que estaba acompañado de alguien no recuerdo bien, no se pero si la recordara le visitaria su tumba donde este enterrada (responde algo triste sin recordar el nombre de la niña que cuido por poco tiempo)

Saya: entiendo espero que recuerdes pronto, ahora descansa mañana tiene escuela (informa con calma aciente el y se va a dormir)

 **SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

 **MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

 **ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

 **CORAZON DE PAPEL**

 **NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

 **QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

 **MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

 **CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

 **PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

 **NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

 **CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

 **AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

 **GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

 **TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

 **RESIDENCIA HATSUNE A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA HABITACION DE SERGIO)**

Sergio: (despertandose) ahhh es de dia eh bueno me preparare a alistarme para ir a la academia (cambiandose y baja las escaleras y se sienta en la sala de estar donde saya ya tiene preparado el desayuno)

Saya: buenos dias soushi (sonríe)

Sergio: buenos dias ouka-san, preparandome para ir al instituto (tomando una tostada)

Saya: si se nota que te agrado la nueva academia? (algo dudosa)

Sergio: dime porque hay muchas chicas (responde con calma y curioso)

Saya: antes era para mujeres pero dejo de serlo, ahora sera mixta solo poco chicos pudieron entrar en ella (mente/por lo menos no sabras el mundo sobrenatural, a pesar de que eres el hijo perdido del gobernador de los caidos) (lo ultimo mentalmente haciendo que dude el un poco)

Sergio: (confundido) ouka-san esta bien? (Pregunta preocupado haciendo que despertara la chica)

Saya: eh que que pasa soushi me decias algo! (Exclama nerviosa)

Sergio: parece que estas muy callada, con esos pensamientos grandres que tienes (mirando el reloj) oh bueno es mejor irme a la academia! (Exclama parando y se va asia la academia en el camino)

 **Durante el camina a la academia**

Sergio: aun no recuerdo como se llama ella, que la salve al menos la hice sonreir sin ella es algo dificil pero tambien casi pierdo mi vida si no fuera ouka-san, ya estaria muerto (algo triste y feliz cuando su amiga kasae llega con otra chica)

Kasae: sanawa-san, espere deja que vallamos juntos a la academia (alegre con su amiga)

Sergio: no importa (sonriendo y ve a la otra chica) oh por cierto kasae-san quien es tu amiga? (Pregunta curioso al ver a la amiga de kasae)

Kasae: ella es aika-san mi amiga (mirando a la chica) el es sanawa sergio-san apenas ingreso en esta academia (responde señalando al chico)

Aika: un gusto sanawa-kun soy aika shin (extendiendo su mano)

Sergio: el gusto es mio aika-chan (sonrie)

Kasae: parece que hemos llegado a la academia buenos aika-san, sanawa-san nos vemos en el descanso (dirigiendose a su aula)

Sergio: (bajandole una gota de sudor) kasae-san voy en tu salon, espere y nos vemos despues akia-chan se despide y sale corriendo a su aula alcansando a su compañera)

Aika: ok bueno me ire yo igual (diriguiendose a su salon lo que no sabia el pelinegro una de las lolis nekomatar vigilo lo que paso)

 **Club de lo oculto**

Yuno: parece que no le han puesto el ojo tu que crees koneko-san? (Pregunta la pelirosa a su compañera peliblanca)

Koneko: no estoy muysegura de eso, solo esperemos lo que traiga sona-sempai (responde la peliblanca Rias se impacienta)

Rias: Sona se tarda demaciado! (Exclama algo desesperada cuando ella llega con los documentos)

Sona: Rias-bucho eh traido los documentos del kuhoai (teniendo los documento en mano y despues de eso llega Akeno)

Akeno: bueno Sona-san que informacion tienes de el? (Pregunta ella sirviendo té)

Sona: bueno escuchen todos se llama sanawa sergio, edad 15 años su nombre original era Sergio Martinez, después de un incidente muy estraño, su madre lo saco a patadas, fue muy duro a los nueve años en esa edad fue duro pobre de el por eso es gentil con todos (responde con tristeza)

Koneko: pobre de sempai no pense que pasara este tipo de cosas (siente tristeza)

Sona: otra cosa mas fue acompañado por una pequeña niña, que murio despues de que lo acompañara, paso mas tiempo solo hasta que caiga al piso casi muere, si no fuera por Saya Hatsune mujer, demonio retirada esto es de documentos demoniacos, ella se dio cuenta de que posee un poder de angel caido, no sobreviviera mucho mire su foto, algo que me parece es que esa aura es muy identica a la de Akeno-san, es como ella pero menor osea hermano menor, no hay registros en Grigory de que naciera un decendiente hombre o mujer, bueno es todo lo que se sabe hasta ahora (explica después de leer los documentos tantos como normales, como demoniacos)

Akeno: pasame la foto del chico (le da la foto y lo mira) oh es cierto de un modo se parece a mi toma (entrega la foto de nuevo a la de lentes)

Rias: bueno al menos aun no esta vigilado por los caidos (algo seria)

 **Descanso**

Sergio: ahh el descanso de la academia es muy reconfortante, porque siento que me observa un gato? (Pregunta al ser observado koneko se aleja porque de algun modo se dio cuenta de que se le observo)

Koneko: (alejandose) por poco y me ve, debo decirle a bucho de su situacion sensorial (se dirige al club)

Sergio: (extrañado) fue raro, bueno (se para y camina) ahora que lo pienso, siento auras muy fuertes y demoniacas! (Exclama al sentirse incomodo se topa con alguien)

Yuno: hay eso dolio (se queja la loli de pelo rosa)

Sergio: (parandose) estas bien pequeña? (Pregunta sonriete y le da la mano)

Yuno: (tomando la mano de el, se levanta) si gracias por ayudar y perdon por chocar con usted sempai (se disculpa la pelirosada)

Sergio: de nada, no te preocupes (mente/esa aura es demoniaca con poder de un nekomatar no se desde cuando tengo esta habilidad, es muy estraña para mi) como te llamas? (Pregunta, pero mentalmente estaba incomodo sabe algo el tiene esa sensancion, desde que entro a la academia)

Yuno: me llamo Gasai Yuno de primer año grupo B de seguro es usted del grupo A no sempai (responde tranquila)

Sergio: si deja que me presente tambien me llamo Sanawa Sergio es un gusto conocer a mi kohai (le sonrie)

Yuno: no hay problema, bueno es mejor ir a mi aula (camina a su salon)

Sergio: si igual yo (camina y recuerda algo) recuerdo su nombre (trsite y sigue caminando) ah miku mi querida hermanita (nostalgico y aika lo ve y le saluda)

Aika: sergio-san (alegre y lo ve sumido en su mente) le pasa algo? (Pregunta preocupada)

Sergio: (surmegido en sus pensamientos) hermanita! (Exclama nostalgito y preocupa a la chica que escucha a lo que dice)

 **Flash Back**

 _Sergio: espero que cuando podamos seguir adelante, seguiremos juntos (le motiva alegre ese futuro)_

 _Miku: tambien, yo quiero seguir contigo nii-san (sonrie motivada al saber eso)_

 _Sergio: lo se, lo se (alegre pero el tiempo siguio)_

 _Y siguio hasta el punto de que enfermara la niña hasta caer al piso._

 _Miku: (en el suelo) nii-san estas ahí? (Pregunta debil y con la voz casi apagada el se espanta y la abraza)_

 _Sergio: estas bien espero que estes bien (pregunta llorando, ante su cruel destino)_

 _Miku: quiero seguir contigo, gracias (cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa)_

 _Sergio: descansa, descansa, mi pequeña (cargando a la niña mueve la tierra y la mete, luego la entierra)_

 _Después de eso camina y camina hasta caer._

 _Sergio: no puedo mas! (Exclama y cae al piso/mente/este es mi fin no he hecho nada, todo por su maldita culpa te odio ouka-san ,te odio quiero vivir!) (Exclama mentalmente al colapso y un coche llega)_

 _Saya: siento el aura de un caido debil (mira la ventana y ve al niño) oh por dios! (dolor) hay pobre chiiquillo (carga al niño y lo sube al coche)_

 _Sergio: (mente/quien me carga no se quien pero gracias por hacerlo) (agradece mentalmente callendo incociente)_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Sergio: gracias ouka-san sin ti no estaria aqui, recorde el dia que me salvastes (con lagrimas lo que no sabia es que, aika lo escucho y estaba llorando)

Aika: ahora se porque eres buena persona, que recuerdos muy buenos (alegre y sergio se exalta)

Sergio: oh dios lo escuchastes! (asustado) no quiero que nadie a ecepcion de ouksa-san (apenado)

Aika: no te preocupes Sergio-kun, es algo que debias sacar no? (Pregunta alegre)

Sergio: si despues de todo, bueno a clases (serio y los ojos de un cuervo observa)

 **Castillo phonex**

Riser: oh asi que es el, el hijo perdido de los gobernadores de Grigory eh, puede que sea el que me ayude a destruir a la perra! (Exclama serio, en eso llegan los patriarcas Phonex)

Lady phenex: el podra hijo (seria a lado de su esposo)

Lord phenex: es perfecto despues de todo, Riser ha cambiado no significa que le gane, ahora que es malvada! (Exclama serio el hombre)

Raser: es por eso que debo saber como darles mis poderes, para ganarle a ella (explica serio el rubio)

Lady phenex: hijo se que sacrificarte es muy doloroso, pero que evil pieces le daras al chico? (Pregunta seria su madre)

Riser: cuando tenga su juego le dare a mi reina, torre, ami alfil, y a mis dos mejores peones (serio responde)

Lady phenex: buena eleccion que asi sea (felicita a su hijo y se pone seria que le espera a el momento indicado)

Hoy así que las cosas son así esperemos que así sea.

 **MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **TOPANDOSE CON RIAS Y EL ATAQUE DE RIN**

* * *

 **Bien engendros del mal, después de todo ni les hago caso y así me gusta que se enojen :3, en fina un seguiré con el projecto original ok se despide.**

 **Además no les gusta esta trama de mierda?**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Una muerte

**Bien engendros del mal culpen a fipe2 por subir su tortura cancerígena, culpen al negro ese.**

 **4ta entrega corregida quieren saber quien le dijo raser perra y porque los padre de este lo apoyaron si es que me dicen en los riverws no bueno en este capitulo se sabra quien es malo en el resumen lo saben no un cambio sutil es que seran los mismo personaje del borraror original y perdonen mis orografias y pues contestando un rivewr y bueno ya no podre corregir el titulo pero es casi igual.**

 **Como siempre no soy dueño de nada**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **SOY UN CAIDO, TOPANDOSE CON RIAS Y EL ATAQUE DE RIN**

 **ESE MISMO DIA YA TERMINADO LAS CLASES**

Sergio: (sintiéndose mal) no se que me pasa, pero me lastima la espalda es mejor irme a ver en el baño de hombres (muy incomodo por la espalda, lo que no sabe es que el tiempo de que sus alas de caído salgan y se encamina al baño, lo que no sabia cierta pelirosa lo mira bien y lo sigue hasta donde pudo)

Yuno: parece que ya es punto de que aparezca caido-sempai (sonriendo y se va al club y en el baño)

 **Baños de Hombres**

Sergio: es un cosquilleo, mejor me quito toda la parte de arriba para saber que es (quitando su ropa y dejando su torso expuesto) no veo nada ahhh, duele un poco (aparecen alas negras de un típico caido) eh so-son, a-alas de u-un caído y no solo eso son seis pares de alas pero demonios (impresionado) woooo déjame hacer esto (mete y saca las alas con facilidad) woooo ya no me siento mal puedo sacarlas y meterlas eh (sonriendo) bueno asi me voy volando de muy tarde asi, me ire a casa volando (sonriendo al ver las alas negras como la noche y se dispone a salir del baño, si se va a su casa lo que no sabia ahora la platina lo mira)

Koneko: ya libero sus alas eh (sonriendo) mejor lo sigo (sonriendo la loli y sigue el, sin que se diera cuenta saca sus alas y ella se sorprende y el emprende vuelo a su casa entonces ella lo sigue)

Sergio: (volando) wooooo no puedo creer que sea un caido y pensaba que un humano, era yo si le digo esto ouka-san, me tomaria por loco pero no seria malo despues de todo (sonriendo y volando a su casa con la nekomatar)

Koneko: ese sempai es raro tiene seis pares de alas? significa que no es humano y porque tendra ese poder sangriento aparte de ser un caido (muy confundida la peliplateada)

Sergio: siento que me vigilan (se para en el aire y volte no hay nadie) eh posiblemente es mi imaginacion, ire mas rapido quiero contarle esto a mi madre (desapareciendo)

Koneko: (escondida) por poco y me ve de nuevo es mejor ir a ver a bucho, le dire que ha despertado sus poderes de caido (desaparece)

 **SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

 **MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

 **ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

 **CORAZON DE PAPEL**

 **NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

 **QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

 **MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

 **CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

 **PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

 **NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

 **CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

 **AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

 **GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

 **TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

 **Residencia Hatsune, poco despues**

Sergio: (bajando) eh llegue (sonriendo) bueno entrare (abre la puerta) ya estoy en casa ouka-san (sonrie llamando a su madre)

Saya: hola soushi como te fue hoy? (pregunta saliendo de la cocina) eh porque muy feliz (mente/ _oh no ha despertado sus poderes de anguel caido_ ) (tranquilamente pero en su mente e interior se pone nerviosa)

Sergio: no es nada sabes quiero enseñarte algo (sacando sus alas) mira no se pero es algo que no me pasaria, al tocarlas me da cosquillas (sonriendo y ella se pone seria)

Saya: (seria) soushi tengo que confesarte algo siéntate por favor (pide muy seria la mujer, haciendo que se preocupara el)

Sergio: que pasa ouka-san? estas muy seria (muy preocupado por su madre)

Saya: porque estoy asi te lo dire, tu no eres humano eres un anguel caido y eres el hijo perdido de uno de los gobernantes de la faccion de los caidos, Grigory (seria y el se exalta)

Sergio: (desconcertado) como que no soy humano! entonces soy un angel caido osea que soy un caido? (su madre, afirma) entonces tu eres (algo impactado)

Saya: si soy un demonio! (sacando 10 pares de alas demoníacas, dejando al chico mas impactado) pero ya no trabajo, ya estoy retirada antes de mi retirada, escuche que el hijo perdido de uno de los gobernadores desaparecio y de hay ya no se supo nada mas (responde seria)

Sergio: entonces todo este tiempo no fui humano? (triste) entonces porque no estaban mis padres porque a mi (llorando y ella lo abraza)

Saya: te dije que no tedejaria solo soushi, no importa que tu seas un caido siempre te querer como tu madre (sonriendo haciendo que el se ponga mas alegre)

Sergio: gracias ouka-san, sin ti no seria como soy (agradece sonriendo)

Saya: desde cuando puedes sacar tus alas? (algo con duda)

Sergio: no mucho, hoy pude porque me lastimaba la espalda (responde tranquilo)

Saya: entiendo eso solo espero que los caidos no te ataquen, por ser uno de seguro entenderán que vives aqui por ordenes de Azazel-san (seria)

Sergio: no te preocupes no se las enseñare a nadie, ahora solo quiero pasar la noche tranquilo me ire a dormir (subie a su habitacion)

Saya: debe ser duro eh espero que esto no sea algo malo (con preocupacion la mujer)

 **Club de lo oculto**

Koneko: asi es como lo eh visto (acaba de decir la peliplateada)

Rias: ya veo con lo que nos dijo yuno, mas tu informacion que no cabe duda de que es un caido de gran potencial eh (seria mirando a sus torres)

Sona: que piensa bucho? (pregunta algo tranquila la chica de lentes)

Rias: nada, nada,bueno debo hacer una llamada a alguien si me disculpas (sale del club)

Akeno: un caido eh Rias no pensaras en matarlo porque si lo haces nos iremos de aqui (seria y todas afirman la cabeza, afuera del club)

Rias: (llamando) _hola kagamine-san tengo trabajo para ti quiero que mates al nuevo chico se llama Sanawa Sergio de primer año va en tu salón espero que lo hagas bien el puede que interfiera en mis planes_ (hablando en su celular)

Rin: (llamando) _no te preocupes Hoyou-sama no lo volvera a ver_ (colgando la llamada)

Rias: eso espero angel caida rin kagamine, eso espero (con una sonrisa sombria lo que nadie sabia es que Riser Phonex planea detenerla)

 **Al dia siguiente en la academia**

Sergio: tengo mejor objetivo en esta vida he, bueno mejor me concentro en ir a estudiar (caminando asia la academia pero choca con alguien)

Rias: hay que fue eso si que dolio (mente/ _el caido hijo de perra_ ) (lo ultimo mentalmente)

Sergio: hay que fue eso eh (mira al piso al ver a una de las One-samas, pero es una perra sin corazon) estas bien sempai? (pregunta extendiendo su mano)

Rias: (tomando su mano) si estoy bien gracias por ayudarme a pararme (responde sonriendo, pero interiormente quiere matarlo)

Sergio: no te preocupes (marando el reloj) bueno nos vemos sempai (caminando sin preocupación)

Rias: si hasta nunca caido (sonriendo y se va igual a la academia)

 **Descanso**

Sergio: ahora que estoy en hora de descanso, esa aura de esa chica de pelo carmesí es muy poderosa, muy maligna que pasara ahora? (algo confundido cuando llega la caida de Rin Kagamine)

Rin: hola Sanawa-san que hace pensativo (respondee sonriendo, interiormente era lo mismo con la pelirroja)

Sergio: eh, no nada (mente/ _esa aura es muy similar a la mia_ ) mejor vamos a la aula (sonriendo se dirige a su aula)

Rin: si es cierto, oh antes de eso me podrías acompañarme en la salida quiero charlar un poco, conocerlo cerca de un parque cuando vuelvo a casa (propone sonriendo)

Sergio: claro porque no bueno te vere mas tarde (retirándose a su aula)

Rin: ok ahora podre matarlo, algo que no entendi es que desprende un aura similar a la mia, bueno disfrutare ver su muerte (sonriendo de manera sadica)

 **Poco antes de finalizar las clases**

Sergio: ahhhh falta poco que terminen las clases, pero me aburro demasiado no importa eso (cae una bola de papel y la desase y la lee) eh Sergio espero que tu y yo podamos charlar un poco mas en cualquier ocacion: attentamente Kasae-san, despues de todo es mi primer amiga porque no (sonriendo cuando las clases terminaron)

Rin: (acercandose a el) hola listo para irnos a lo que nos acordamos (sonriendo ya ansia matarlo)

Sergio: porque no despues de todo quengo que conocer a mas personas (responde sonriendo haciendo que las lolis se imprecionen y se van a llamar a Akeno)

Yuno: (llamando) _fuku-bucho contacto con una caida repito contacto con una caida quedebemos hacer yo y koneko-san_ (seria la pelirosada)

Akeno: (llamando) _siguelo debemos saber las intenciones de esa caida con el recien caido siguelo es todo_ (seria y se corta la llamada)

Koneko: que debemos hacer Yuno-san? (pregunta seria la peliplateada)

Yuno: seguirlos a ver que sucede (responde seria y todos se fueron a su casa por su parte)

 **Parque**

Rin y el caminan tranquilamente mientras que las nekomatar los siguen.

Sergio: es una bonita tarde no crees kagamine-san (sonriendo caminando asia el parque donde seria su muerte)

Rin: si asi es despues de todo seia el unico dia muy hermoso no crees? (pregunta sonriendo, ya pronto morira el)

Sergio: si despues de todo no se ven dias asi (llegando al parque) que bonito parque (responde alegre)

Rin: puedo abrasrte (mente/ _con eso moriras_ ) por un momento me siento mal (cansada pero interior mente sonriente)

Sergio: (preocupado) si porque no (la toma y la abraza) estas bie-ahhhhhhhh (retocede y sale sangre) pero que? (pregunta al caer al piso ensangrentado)

Rin:(con cuchillo especial) lo ciento pero ella quiere lejos de ti, te considera amenaza, culpa a ella solo sigo ordenes de Hoyou-sama adios (sacando sus alas y desaparece)

Sergio: porque? (arrastrándose asia la fuente) no quiero irme ya no pu-(dejo de hablar por perdida de sangre, en su mente) (mente/ _no puedo mas tengo que buscar ayuda!_ (se para en la fuente pero cae de nuevo y la sangre se acumula) (mente/ _ouka-san, kasae-san, aika-chan, yuno-san, lamento no poder estar a su lado_ (mira su mano teñida de sangre carmesí, sentado acostado en la fuente que se llena de sangre) (mente/ _sangre eh tenido de rojo como el pelo de ella que nunca supe su nombre eh este es mi fin eh ya no puedo seguir mas, al menos me alegro saber que tengo alas_ ) (mentalmente a punto de morir cuando Yuno, Koneko y Akeno llegan)

Akeno: tu aun no puedes morir, kukuku te are el mejor peón (sacando 4 peones)

Sergio: (mente/ _alguien ya no puedo mas_ ) (cerrando los ojos)

Akeno: espero que tu si puedas destruirla, kuku no lo creen Yuno, Koneko-san (poniendo los las 4 peones en el pecho de el)

Koneko: el es alguien con sorpresas (responde seria)

Yuno: esperemos que eso sea divertido, hahahahaha (riendo la pelirosa)

Akeno: eso espero chicas (dijo seria la pelinegra)

 **MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **SECUESTRO DE ASIA, MUERTE DE RISER Y EL NUEVO PODER DEL FENIX**

* * *

 **Bien espero que lloren esta noche y tengan pesadillas con este fanfinc hahahaha.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
